1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to thermite formulations, more particularly to thermite formulations for use in cutting torch applications, and most particularly to thermite formulations used in cutting torch applications with improved material perforation capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermite is a formulation consisting of metals and metal oxides that cause an exothermic reaction. Original thermite formulations contained a stoichiometric mix of black iron oxide and aluminum. This formulation produces reaction products of aluminum oxide and molten iron. The molten iron has been used for welding, melting/destroying metallic objects, and as a thermal source for heat conductive material.
Many variants of the original thermite formulations have been developed for specific uses. Several thermite formulations have been created for use in thermite torches. Thermite torches direct the reaction products from a thermite reaction to a specific point to deliver large amounts of energy to a precise region of an object.
Thermite torch formulations have been developed and modified to enhance certain characteristics related to thermite reactions to improve their use. Such characteristics include gas production, temperature stability, heat transfer, shelf life, and material perforation. Of these characteristics for thermite torch applications, material perforation capability is paramount. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,203 discloses a thermite formulation that is stable at high and low temperatures; U.S. Pat. No. 6,627,013 discloses a thermite formulation that increases heat transfer by employing a heat transfer agent of Cu2O; U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,816 discloses a thermite formulation that has increased shelf life by adding a fluorocarbon binder; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,951 discloses a thermite formulation that provides good material perforation capability using nickel, aluminum, ferric oxide, and powdered tetrafluoroethylene.
While these thermite formulations provide reasonable reaction products for thermite torch applications, the only above referenced formulation that provides sufficient material perforation capability for certain applications is the latter. However, the reaction products of that thermite formulation use starting materials and produce reaction products that are toxic.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a thermite formulation that provides excellent material perforation capability and uses starting materials and produces reaction products that have low toxicity.